Human-computer interaction is a technology which studies a human and a computer as well as their interaction, and by a human-computer interaction technology, communication between the human and the computer may be implemented by using all possible information channels. With rapid development of an electronic technology, the human-computer interaction technology is widely used in interaction between the human and a television; a function of the television is more and more powerful, design of a remote controller is more and more complicated; if human-computer interaction is implemented by operating the remote controller, time for interaction will become longer, and efficiency of interaction is lowered; and thus, a human-computer interaction method based on sight tracking attracts extensive attention. Sight tracking is a technology of obtaining a “gazing direction” of a user by various detection means such as mechanics, electronics, and optics.
In a related art, the human-computer interaction method based on sight tracking mainly tracks sight according to a kalman filtering method, to complete a human-computer interaction procedure. What is used in the kalman filtering method is a recursive technology, in which it is believed that a state at current moment is only dependent on a state at previous moment, and is not dependent on states of all moments. Exemplarily, firstly, an acquired facial image is processed, to obtain a potential region of human eyes; next, feature information of a structure of the human eyes, e.g., an iris, is obtained; then a prediction region where an iris center is located at (k+1)th moment is determined according to a region where the iris center is located at kth moment and a state equation by using the kalman filtering method, an observation region where the iris center is located at the (k+1)th moment is determined according to an observation equation and the prediction region where the iris center is located at the (k+1)th moment; then the prediction region where the iris center is located at the (k+1)th moment is modified by using the observation region where the iris center is located at the (k+1)th moment, to obtain an optimal estimation region of the iris center; and finally, a sight direction of the human eyes is determined according to the optimal estimation region of the iris center, to further determine a position of fixation point of human eyes on a screen, and complete the human-computer interaction procedure.
Because in the above process, the human eyes are constantly moving and changing, and the state equation for determining the prediction region where the iris center is located is a linear equation, an accuracy of the prediction region is lower, correspondingly, an accuracy of the observation region for modifying the prediction region is lower, and it is of a lower precision and a lower speed to finally determine the position of fixation point of human eyes on a screen.